Compromise
by Meanderfall
Summary: Jill can't stand the thought of Skye going to jail. But she also can't handle lying to her friends. So she waits for him at the Harvest Goddess pond, hoping that maybe they can arrive at some kind of compromise. Takes place after the yellow heart event. Very fluffy!


A/N: This has been sitting in my drafts for over 4 years... Anyway! This takes place after the yellow heart event, probably when Skye is at Orange Heart. It also references the conversation the two of you have during the blue heart event. I hope you guys enjoy ^_^

* * *

Jill sat by the water's edge, watching the moon, stomach curling from anticipation and apprehension.

It had been a week since she had last seen the elusive phantom thief and the encounter had left her much to think about. Specifically, her feelings. It was only after much debate and introspection that she came to several conclusions.

One, lying to her friends about Skye and their continued, friendly, encounters made her feel like she was betraying them in some way. She absolutely hated feeling guilty and did whatever it took to make it go away.

Two, she was in love with Skye and never wanted to see him in prison. Even if it meant lying.

Three, the emotional struggle between her guilt and her love was eating away at her, and she didn't think she could continue on without drastic measures. Which meant either cutting all ties with Skye or the village. Both options were unacceptable to her.

Which was why she sitting by the Goddess' Pond, waiting for Skye to show up and to make a compromise.

Jill bit her lip. She had no idea how it would go. After all, they weren't in any sort of relationship and for all she knew her affection was completely one-sided.

He might be disdainful, or mocking. He might not want to talk with her anymore or it would put an awkward strain on their friendship until they completely cut ties anyway.

 _Or he might be kind, considerate and understanding…_ A hopeful voice piped up. She hated that voice.

She twirled a finger in the water, watching the ripples the movements made. All day she had been nervous and distracted, practicing different ways to bring up the subject. It was a good thing that her daily chores were so ingrained in her being that she didn't really need to think about what she was doing. Just the thought of accidently shearing her cows or watering her crops with a sickle made her shudder.

Jill stiffened, hearing footsteps approaching her. It could only be Skye. She felt her stomach explode with nervous butterflies.

He was right behind her and she could sense when he bent down. His warm breath wafted against her ear and she tensed even more, suppressing the shivers that action caused.

"Good evening, beautiful."

* * *

Skye watched her reaction with amusement. It was a common practice of his to startle her whenever he got the chance, not bothering with personal space.

He frowned, though, when the expected scolding did not unfold. Instead, Jill sat there, completely frozen.

Worried now, he leaned over her; from his upside-down perspective, she seemed to be in a state of shock and nervousness, her eyes avoiding his gaze and hands fidgeting.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Jill took a deep breath, apparently wrestling with some emotion.

"Skye, sit down," she said, patting a spot next to her. "We need to talk."

"…Alright." Uncertainty tainted his words and movements as he sat down, careful to keep space between them.

There was an uncomfortable silence, Jill trying to find the right words, Skye surveying her, wary of what she was about to say. Perhaps she no longer wished to see him; it wouldn't be the first time he got close to someone, only to be pushed away. It was why he tended to keep to himself, not truly speaking with anyone.

But he had faltered, couldn't resist teasing Jill when he first met her. And somehow, she had found him afterwards, talked with him, and snuck her way into his heart. She was sweet, innocent, idealistic, and a romantic in all the ways he wasn't.

He found that it was difficult to imagine a life without her. Maybe it would be for the best if it all ended here, before things went too far. His heart clenched at the thought.

Jill, ignorant of all Skye's turmoil, finally spoke up. "Skye?" She kept her gaze firmly fixed to the pond, unable to look him in the eye. Her hands, sweaty from nerves, curled into fists in her lap in an attempt to stop them from shaking. Her words came out in a rush, trying to get her point across before she lost all her courage.

"I know stealing these things is important to you, but it bothers me having to lie to the villagers, my friends all the time. It's not my place to ask, really, but could maybe, not steal? Or do it when I'm not around to witness it. Because you're my friend, and I like you, and I really don't to see you get caught, but I don't want to keep lying, because it makes me feel horrible-"

Her rambling ( _my god did she really just say she liked him)_ , was interrupted by laughter. It had started off low, a chuckle more than anything else, and grew louder and louder, until Skye was downright clutching his stomach in laughter.

She turned to him, gaping like a fish, before her lips pressed together in a thin, disapproving line. Her stomach twisted, both angry and crushed at the thought that Skye wasn't taking this seriously, that he was _mocking_ her-

Maybe he really didn't care about her at all. Maybe she was the only one truly invested in this friendship.

She clung to the anger, trying to keep the tears that she could feel building up at bay.

Realizing he was being stared at, Skye reined in his ( _very relieved_ ) laughter to smile at her.

"Really, Jill? Is that all?"

The unimpressed look turned into a glare. "'Is that all?' This is something very serious to me!"

"And it is something very serious to me as well." He returned her glare with an even stare, trying to convey his sincerity. After a moment, her glare softened and she leant back, tension leaving her. She recognized that look from when he told her about his curry. He _was_ serious. He cared.

The relief she felt was overwhelming.

"So, what now?"

He smirked. "The answer's quite obvious. I'll just stop stealing."

The young farmer stared at him, shock plain on her features.

"You make it seem like I'm doing something extraordinary."

"Well, isn't it? I mean, I don't know why you turned to stealing, but it's a big part of your life… Does this mean you found the secret ingredient for the best curry in the world?"

Skye paused. Took the time to look at her, her soft features, expressive amethyst eyes, her brown hair tied up in its typical fashion that he still hadn't dared touch, no matter how much he wanted to. Let his mind wander back to all their conversations, jokes or time spent in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Felt his heart fill with tenderness and happiness at the thought of her, along with whispers of other emotions that he had yet to name.

Skye smiled at her softly. Jill felt her breath catch at the sight and at the look in his eyes; he had never looked at her that way before…

"I believe I have."


End file.
